Various sites require the use of potable water, electricity and lighting. Such sites may require such items in an emergency situation for use during a short period of time or for a semi-permanent use. Such sites may include natural disaster sites such as flooding and hurricanes or manmade disasters; or for other situations such as tent cities or social events such as concerts or boat shows; or at other sites generally in need of such items.
As a further example, such items may be required for portable restrooms, portable showers or similar uses.
There are no known service trailers on the market providing the benefits of the present invention.